Patamon (Digiranger)
Patamon (パタモン) is the Digimon partner of Takeru Takaishi in the two seasons Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Biography Patamon is the playful Digimon partner of Takeru Takaishi. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger, Patamon & Takeru were the last of the Digirangers & Digimon to achieve their Adult/Digiranger form, & the last again to achieve their Perfect forms (achieving both many episodes after the others did). However, both their Adult/Digiranger & Perfect forms are immensely powerful for their respective level, & are responsible for defeating Devimon & the final Dark Master, Piemon respectively. Takeru returns as a main character in the second Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 season, as does Patamon. Because of the Digimon Kaiser's Dark Towers, Patamon was no longer able to transform into his Adult form; because of this, Takeru lost the ability to become DigiYellow. Instead, Takeru became DigiGreen, & he & Patamon fought in their Armor forms—Pegasmon & Pegas DigiGreen. Personality In the series, Patamon has a sensitive, sometimes childish personality. Attacks *'Air Shot': Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air—which he then shoots forward from his mouth. Other Forms Poyomon's Digitama Poyomon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Takeru's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Hope, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base & stole the tags & crests, Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices & escaped in a Mechanorimon. He deposited the Digitama on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Poyomon. After sacrificing himself to defeat Devimon, Angemon was reformatted as a Digitama. Takeru keeps the egg with him, & it hatches into Poyomon soon after the Digirangers complete their raft for Server Continent. Poyomon Poyomon (ポヨモン) is Patamon's Baby I form. After Angemon sacrifices himself to defeat Devimon, Patamon's data is reconfigured into a Digitama. As the Digirangers depart for the Continent of Server, the Digitama hatches into Patamon's Baby I form, Poyomon. Attacks *'Acid Bubbles': An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Tokomon Tokomon (トコモン) is the Baby II form of Patamon. The name "Tokomon" comes from "tokotoko", a Japanese word that describes the onomatopoeia for trotting. Takeru first meets Tokomon immediately upon his arrival into the Digital World, & the two formed a strong bond very quickly. Tokomon later transforms into Patamon when the Digirangers were in danger from Kuwagamon. When Patamon is reconfigured after the battle with Devimon, he hatches as Poyomon & transforms to this form again in the Koromon Village. Attacks *'Acid Bubbles': An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Pegasmon Pegasmon (ペガスモン Pegasumon), the "hope that gallops across the skies" (天かける希望 Amakakeru Kibou), is the form Patamon becomes when he armor transforms using the Digimental of Hope. This also results in Takeru becoming Pegas DigiGreen. Patamon & Takeru first became Pegasmon & Pegas DigiGreen when the Digimental of Hope was found. They, along with Hikari & Tailmon ended up in a cave after escaping from attacking Tyranomon. Takeru managed to open the Digimental & evoked its power, giving him the ability to become DigiGreen & allowing him & Patamon to armor transform to Pegasmon & Pegas DigiGreen. Unlike the other Armor Digimon, Pegasmon was still needed after Ken reformed, mainly due to the fact that Angemon's main attack, Heaven's Knuckle, was useless against the Dark Tower Digimon the Digirangers had to face, as well as the fact that it's hard for Takeru to ride on Angemon. Attacks *'Shooting Star': Pegasmon shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. *'Silver Blaze': Shoots a green beam from his forehead. *'Needle Rain': Pegasmon sends out a shower of needles from his mane. *'Sanctuary Bind': Pegasmon partners with Nefertimon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Manbomon Manbomon is the armor transformed form of Patamon through the Digimental of Light. This also results in Takeru becoming Manbo DigiGreen. During the fight against Pukumon, Jou Kido stumbles into the other Digirangers & scatters their D-Terminals, so that Takeru accidentally picks up Hikari's D-Terminal & uses the Digimental of Light to armor transform himself & Patamon to Manbomon & Manbo DigiGreen. Angemon Angemon (エンジェモン Enjemon) is the Adult form of Patamon, which is also the result of Takeru becoming DigiYellow. Angemon is a six-winged angel dressed in white & blue clothing. Like many other humanoid-like Digimon, such as Angewomon, his eyes are covered by his helmet & are never seen, giving him the appearance of a blind prophet. Patamon & Takeru become Angemon & DigiYellow for the first time during the final fight against Devimon. Devimon had already defeated the other six Digirangers & their partner Digimon, & when he attempted to grab Takeru, Patamon jumped in front of Takeru & they finally transformed into Angemon & DigiYellow. In a final desperate attempt to defeat Devimon, Angemon sacrificed himself. Angemon was reborn as a Digitama, eventually hatching to become Patamon again. (During this, Takeru was unable to become DigiYellow again for a while.) Angemon reappeared in the Real World during the battle between Vamdemon & Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon, in which he forces the former to retreat in a seeming moment of victory when he joins the battle. Angemon is a very powerful Adult Digimon—his primary attack, Heaven's Knuckle, is very effective against Virus Digimon. Even Vamdemon (a Perfect level Digimon) had been unable to dissipate it, (he had been able to dissipate Perfect-level attacks from the other Digirangers & their Digimon), although the attack itself was an ambush, & Fantomon (another Perfect Digimon) was completely destroyed by it. Interestingly, the only Digimon Angemon & DigiYellow are unable to defeat are those who are of the Ultimate level; namely the Dark Masters & VenomVamdemon although he was able to hold off Piemon for a few minutes. During the battle with LadyDevimon, Angemon, DigiYellow, DigiRed & Birdramon left in the middle of the fight in order to gather the forces. Angemon, DigiGreen, Angewomon, & DigiWhite appeared to fight Cherubimon. Later on, he & Takeru transformed to Seraphimon & Seraph DigiGreen to release the Golden Digimentals. After the Digimon Kaiser was defeated & his block against Transformation lifted, Patamon had the natural ability to once again assume his Adult form (while Takeru still retained his DigiGreen form). However, his main attack, Heaven's Knuckle, was useless against the majority of Digimon the Digirangers had to fight since they were created from Dark Towers. This meant they were not real Digimon & Angemon's attack only affected evil Digimon. For that reason, Pegasmon was still used as his primary fighting form until Angemon & Ankylomon unlocked the power of Jogres Transformation. During Diablomon's Counterattack, Angemon, DigiGreen, DigiWhite, & Angewomon appeared to help Omegamon fight Diablomon. The angels (both Digirangers & Digimon) pinned him down as Omegamon impaled Diablomon before he appeared in the Real World as Armagemon. Attacks *'Heaven's Knuckle': Angemon fires a beam of sacred energy from his fist. *'Holy Rod': A strike using the staff he carries. *'Holy Staff': Spins his staff to block incoming attacks. HolyAngemon HolyAngemon (ホーリーエンジェモン HōrīEnjemon) is Patamon's natural Perfect form, which is the result of Takeru becoming Holy DigiYellow (Holy DigiGreen in the second season). He carries the sword Excalibur, which allows him to open Heaven's Gate. Piemon, the last of the Dark Masters, had been able to turn almost all the Digirangers & their Digimon into key chains (besides Takeru & Hikari; Mimi was away at the time, so she was safe also). Patamon & Takeru both transformed to Angemon & DigiYellow & joined the fight, but were defeated by Piemon. Because of Takeru's willingness to never give up, he & Angemon finally transformed into HolyAngemon, & they overwhelmed Piemon. Using the Holy Disinfection ability, HolyAngemon & Holy DidiYellow were able to restore all the Digirangers & their Digimon. HolyAngemon & Holy DigiYellow then helped War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon defeat Piemon. It was HolyAngemon who finally finished off Piemon with his Heaven's Gate which War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon knocked him into after it finished off the last of Piemon's army. He & Holy DigiYellow made very few appearances in Bouken Sentai Digiranger, appearing only to fight Piemon & Apocalymon. When Takeru used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, Patamon lost the power to become HolyAngemon until Qinglongmon gave one of his Computer Kernels to the Digirangers & their Digimon three years later. This allowed their lost ability to transform to their perfect forms. Note: While Patamon regained the ability to become HolyAngemon, Takeru (now DigiGreen) gains a new form, Holy DigiGreen. HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen make brief appearances in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Angemon & DigiGreen use the power of one of the Holy Stones to transform into HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen & fight the nearly invincible BlackWarGreymon. Despite only being Perfects, HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen are able to fight on equal footing with the Ultimate BlackWarGreymon, due to their advantage against Evil Digimon. HolyAngemon nearly destroys BlackWarGreymon with his Heaven's Gate, but BlackWarGreymon destroys the Holy Stone, cutting off HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen's power source & causing them to degenerate & their attacks to dissipate. HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen also team up with MetalGreymon, Metal DigiOrange, Kiwimon, & DigiGreen to fight Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon & Giromon where Taichi & Takeru send them back to the Digital World. Angemon & DigiGreen transform to HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen after scaring off MarineDevimon, but when they show up to fight SkullSatamon, they are hit by SkullSatamon's Skull Hammer attack without being able to defend themselves due to SkullSatamon's speed. Instead of pursuing SkullSatamon, HolyAngemon & Holy DigiGreen give their power to Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode alongside the other Digirangers & Digimon, allowing their friend to become Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode; afterward, MagnaAngemon degenerates to Patamon & Holy DigiGreen de-transforms. HolyAngemon & Holy DigiYellow/Holy DigiGreen all appear a final time when Takeru has himself & Patamon transform to their many forms: Angemon/DigiYellow/DigiGreen, Pegasmon/Pegas DigiGreen, & HolyAngemon/Holy DigiYellow/Holy DigiGreen, who each attack BelialVamdemon. However, they vanish when they cross into the Digital World. Attacks *'Heaven's Gate': HolyAngemon creates a large portal that sucks in the data from enemy Digimon. HolyAngemon can also unleash an aurora beam when standing behind it. *'Holy Disinfection': An all-purpose healing ability. Shakkoumon Seraphimon Seraphimon (セラフィモン Serafimon) is Patamon's Ultimate form, which is also the result of Seraph DigiGreen. Seraphimon & Seraph DigiGreen are two of the keepers of the golden Digimentals; the others being Holydramon & Holy DigiWhite. During the battle, Angewomon, DigiWhite, Angemon, & DigiGreen warp transformed into their Ultimate forms to release the Golden Digimentals. After releasing them, the two Ultimates couldn't stay in this form & Holy DigiWhite & Seraph DigiGreen had to de-transform while Holydramon & Seraphimon had to degenerate into Tailmon & Patamon. See Also External Links *Patamon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Reynoman